


Sweet Life

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-July [19]
Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: What happens after Bette's show at the Continental Baths?





	Sweet Life

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 200. Request from [khylara](http://khylara.livejournal.com/)  
>  Originally posted to LJ July 19, 2011

How the hell does she do it?

He’s exhausted just playing piano and watching her. The jokes, the dancing, the songs, the costume changes. The boys love it; Bette’s like a goddess to them. To Barry too, come to think of it.

Some nights, she sashays into that closet they have the nerve to call a dressing room, barely covered in her silk kimono and plops herself down in his lap. With those tight pants, it’s hard to hide the reaction, but nothing ever seems to happen. Probably just as well.

Barry knows he could never keep up with her.  



End file.
